


Outlook

by orphan_account



Category: Seiken Densetsu: Legend of Mana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know much about the outside world but…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlook

For him, it’s never quite lonely, being alone. Master is rarely ever home. To anyone who knows, they’d probably think Lil’ Cactus is one to be pitied. It isn’t like that at all, really. If anything, Lil’ Cactus thinks he’s the luckiest cactus in the world. Faithfully waiting in his pot,  a clear view out the window of their house – nothing compares to the joy to waking up to see a glimpse of Master’s long flowing blonde hair fluttering in the distance.

Between learning about the world and Master’s companionship, maybe there are times Lil’ Cactus thought of joining in his master’s adventures.  _Silly Cactus,_ he laughed to himself. The world is a dangerous place; he’ll only be a burden.

“Cactus!”

For all the thrill of adventure he could have, he wouldn’t trade it with the way his heart beats in time with Master’s steps up the stairs. He doesn’t know much about the outside world but…

“You know, today, you wouldn’t believe what I’ve been through!”

If he couldn’t feel the sweet warmth every time Master sat down beside him and told him stories, or the way how ridiculously  _giddy_ he felt while anticipating Master’s return, he much rather things stay the way they are. The way Master’s joyful chatters make him bubble with excitement definitely compensates both the times she wasn’t home, and the times he wished he could be out there with her.


End file.
